The Beginning of the Endless Empire
by ShadowIncarnate
Summary: The Rakatan Empire was the genesis of a true galactic power within the galaxy. Bending the power of their gods and goddesses to their will, the force was at their command, thus they were unstoppable. A triumph of spiritual strength, but also dastardly deception: Discover 'The Beginning of the Endless Empire'


The Beginning of the Endless Empire

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there roamed the Rakata, an immense spacefaring civilisation. They were a nomadic species as they had no planet to call home because the once lush, verdant world of Rakata Prime had been subject to a great plague. This plague had wiped the planet clean of all life and resources, leaving a barren wasteland of death.

During the beginning stages of the Great Plague, the leader of the Rakata simply known as, One, ordered the leading scientists of the Rakata to construct a vast fleet of star ships in order to escape their dying world.

After toiling for many hundreds of years the fleet was finally crafted close to the very end of the Great Plague.

Many millions of Rakata had already died from starvation due to their crops and food sources dwindling to nothing but there were still billions of population left due to the world being so densely populated and what remained of them fled the dying planet in the fleet of star ships.

These star ships were monolithic constructions that were designed to fit millions of Rakata at a time with some of the ships even being the size of entire planets. But it wasn't the sheer size of the ships that were important, it was what powered them.

These ships combined the hyper-advanced technology that the Rakata had at their disposal with the mystical power of their Gods and Goddesses.

The laser cannons of each ship were blessed by the shamans and druids of the Rakata, creating weapons of war with the power to destroy whole worlds and to blast though anything that might stand in their way.

The shamans and druids of the Rakata had also blessed the engines of the star ships before they were merged with the hulls of the ships, augmenting the power of the engines to run on the power of the spirits of the Rakata, thus there was no need for fuel and this meant that they could travel anywhere within the vast galaxy according to the whim of One, who still remained their leader.

As they travelled though the galaxy on their infinite pilgrimage they discovered other civilisations and tribes on previously undiscovered planets.

These civilisations turned out to be crude and primitive and any effort to communicate with them proved worthless as neither species could comprehend the language of the other.

After encountering hundreds of anarchistic civilisations over several years, One's patience was wearing thin. Along with this what little supplies the Rakata had brought were diminishing and already people were dying from starvation and thirst just like during the Great Plague on Rakata Prime.

In what seemed like an act of desperation, One ordered the commanders of the Rakata's battleships to plunder the planets they came across of their resources in order to sustain the rest of the fleet. Unknown to the commanders, there was something much more sinister at play than a simple primordial urge to survive.

One, since he was a young prince, had yearned for the Rakata to expand their earthly boundaries and to conquer others in order for the Rakata Empire to grow.

Now was the perfect time for One to unleash his menacing plan for the Rakata. He conquered world after world and stripped each one of its resources and enslaved each ones people.

This went on for many years, the fleet of Rakata thriving as the galactic conquest took place. But One was growing old and was also growing weary of the destructive ways of his people.

It proved no challenge, plundering each world and enslaving its people, as each world was primitive and always submitted to the Rakata's supernatural weapons of war.

Now One wished to have a new challenge and he had an idea brewing in his head; Now he set about, instead of destroying and conquering, colonising each world they came across.

By the end of the next year they had colonised over one hundred planets but this was only the beginning.

The Rakata, knowing how to command the awesome power of their Gods and Goddesses, combined with their extremely advanced technology made their control of the galaxy inevitable.

Over the next hundred years or so they had made their way across the entire galaxy, colonising and conquering systematically until the galaxy was under total Rakata control, thus creating the Endless Rakata Empire.

Part Two Coming Soon…

-ShadowIncanate


End file.
